A Mile In Her Shoes
by DP-PiscesGurl
Summary: Sam and Paulina have a spat and end up in each others body


**A Mile in Her Shoes**

Balls were flying everywhere within the gym. It was a period before lunch and in Phy Ed they were playing dodgeball. Danny and his friends were on a team and Paulina and the popular kids were on the other team. Paulina was wide open and Sam had a ball in her hand.

Sam yelled out, "Paulina, heads up!"

Sam threw the ball at Paulina. Paulina turned to see a ball coming at her. She covered her head as the ball beamed her in the arm with a big 'Plop'.

"Oooww!" Paulina screamed as she held her arm.

Ms. Teslaugh blew her whistle and demanded, "Paulina, stands!"

Paulina walked over to the stands rubbing her arm. She then sat down and watched the rest of the game. Danny was doing really well for once. He had four close encounters and got two people out. Everything was great until Dash stepped in.

"Think fast Fentren," shouted Dash as he whipped a ball at Danny.

Danny turned to see a ball hurtling at him. The red rubber ball nailed him in the chest and forced him to fall on his back. He heard the whistle blow.

"Danny, stands!" instructed Ms. Teslaugh.

Danny walked over to the stands holding his side and trying to catch his breath. He sat down towards the top of the stands.

After many throws people were getting out including Sam and Tucker. Mikey was on Danny's team and one of the few that was left of the team. He was lacking athletic ability but did manage to dodge a few balls.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mikey as he barely dodging a ball, "I wish I could beat these guys just once at dodgeball."

Desiree was watching from under the stands unnoticed. She sent a mist across the gym floor over the Mikey. Danny's ghost sense went off almost immediately. He looked around for a ghost but saw nothing. Sam and Tucker, who were next to him, knew that his ghost sense went off. They looked around but didn't see anything until Mikey's skin changed to a green color. He got muscular, his eyes all red. He picked up a ball in each hand and roared. He started throwing balls at the opponets as they started to run frantically. Soon everyone was on the ground moaning and aching and Mikey was changing back.

"Whoa...what happened," asked Mikey holding head and looking around.

"And the winner is the team on the right. Now go and changed," announced Ms. Teslaugh.

"We won? We won! I rock!" cheered Mikey.

He headed for the changing room while everyone walked cautiously to the locker room trying not to upset Mikey.

Up in the stands Tucker asked confusely, "Any idea what that was about?"

"No clue but I'll find out one way or another," Danny answered.

"All I know is I got to beam Paulina and it felt good," Sam added.

"We better get changed though. Next period is the one class I don't wanna miss, lunch," Tucker said as he stood up and headed for the changing room.

The three of them went to get changed in the changing room.

Inside men's locker room...

Danny and Tucker were putting their clothes and sneakers in their locker and getting ready for lunch.

Dash interruped Tucker and Danny and said, "Hey Fentrina, you forgot to put something in your locker."

"What?" asked Danny nervously.

"You!" stated Dash as he shoved Danny into his locker and closes the locker.

Dash walked out of the locker room smiling with a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry I'll open the locker in a sec," Tucker assured Danny as he dialed in the numbers.

"Hurry up...I'm going to pass out from the smell in here," informed Danny.

Tucker opened the locker and Danny fell on to the floor.

"You may want to take your clothes home and wash them so when Dash stuffs you in your locker again it won't smell so bad," suggested Tucker as Danny stood up with a frown on his face as if he were annoyed.

Later at Lunch...

Sam and Tucker were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Sam with her usual salad and Tucker with his usual hamburger.

"So where'd Danny disappear to?" Sam asked.

"One word, 'Dash'," Tucker explained.

"Ohhhhhh," Sam said as if she knew everything now.

The two kept quiet and ate a little until they saw Danny coming out of the lunch line.

"Danny over here," signaled Tucker.

Danny started for the table but didn't notice Paulina standing next to him. As he drew closer, Paulina stuck her foot out. Danny lost his balence for a quick second and his food went flying into Sam's face. He managed to catch himself so he didn't fall on his face. Lost in his thought he smiled that he didn't fall on the ground. He snapped back when he heard laughter. He looked over at Sam whose face was smothered with mashed potatoes. She didn't look very happy.

"Real nice loser," Paulina commented as she laughed.

Tucker and Danny watched in fear at the thought of what Sam was going to do. Unfortunately she just stood up and walked for the bathroom with a snarl on her face and her fists clenched.

Paulina followed Sam to the bathroom in hope for some more embarrassment.

"This isn't going to end well," Danny informed.

"Who do you think will win?" Tucker questioned.

"Sam," both of the boys said as if the answer was obvious.

In the girls bathroom...

Sam was washing off her face with a paper towel and water when Paulina came in.

"That was a great show out there. I got a good laugh out of it," Paulina started as Sam turned towards her, "You should really do it again sometime."

"Just crawl back into your hole where it's dark, just like your heart," Sam said nastily.

"Look who's talking," Paulina said back.

"Leave me alone alright. I have a lot on my mind as it is and I don't need you to add to it!"

"Oh, like my life is any better."

"All you probably do is make sure that you have flawless skin, which you don't by the way."

"Well that whole black look is so disgusting. No wonder her life is so hard."

"I just wish you could walk a mile in my shoes. I'd be so amuzing to see how you'd handle it."

"Same here."

Suddenly the bathroom lighs turned off with just enough light to see around. The room filled with green smoke and there were a few words being said, "So you have wished it, so will it be."

There was a flash of light as their souls switched bodies. There was one more flash and everything went back to normal. The two girls stood there dizzy and looked at each other. Not knowing what happened they thought they were looking at a mirror.

"That was weird," Sam and Paulina said at the same time, "Wait...Is this a mirror?"

They both reached out their hands and touched each others hand. Quickly they turned toward a real mirror and saw that they were in the wrong body. Taking a deep breath, they both screamed so loud that the birds outside started flying away from the trees out front.

"How is this possible?!" shrieked Paulina in Sam's body.

"Alright calm down," Sam in Paulina's body said trying to stay cool, "All we have to do is go through school for the rest of the day as we are. I'll think of something during the next few classes."

"Okay, but I can't go out like this! I look like...wait...who cares what I look like. It's your body's image, not mine," Paulina said slyly.

"If you do anything that would embarrass me I will make sure that when you switch back, your body's image will be gone," Sam warned.

"Fine," Paulina said pouted.

"What class do you have next? I have science and the other classes we have together," Sam asked.

"I have english,"answered Paulina.

"Alright. Oh and don't let anyone know we switched," Sam planned.

"Whatever," Paulina scuffed as she walked out of the bathroom.

After Paulina left, Sam muttered to herself, "What have I done?"

Then she left for the rest of her classes.

(Paulina in Sam's body)Science...

Mrs. Yolanda was teaching this class. They were doing a lab and Danny and Tucker were her lab partners.

"So Sam, what happened in the bathroom with Paulina," Danny asked.

Paulina in Sam's body didn't reply as she kept watching Tucker do the experiment.

"Sam?" Danny asked again.

"What?! Oh we just had a little fight and got to compromise...sorta," PISB explained.

Tucker put down the chemicals he had in his hands and asked surprised, "You and Paulina, compromise?!"

"Yeah, it really isn't that hard is it?" PISB said surprised.

"Well what about all the stuff you say about her?" Danny asked.

"What stuff?" Paulina asked dumbfoundly.

"Oh come on. The stuff like how much you hate her or the fact that you called her an evil mind controlling demand from another dimension," Tucker explained.

"Why that little..." PISB started as she grasped the heat temperture knob.

"Uhhh Sam...what are you doing?" Tucker asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

PISB paid no attention to them and broke off the knob and the fire enraged in size. The contents in it started to bubble and smoke a little.

Danny knew what was happening and yelled out, "Watch out!"

Everyone saw what was happening and got under the lab tables. PISB was still in her world and didn't hear the warning. Before it blew up, Danny pulled her down.

There was a sound of shaddering glass and the chemicals spread across the table. Black smoke filled part of the room. The three of them rose to see the damage and saw that the table was burned. Mrs. Yolanda came over to them and informed them, "Nice try but I'm afraid you have earned yourself an F. Now clean this up."

She walked away and Danny and Tucker stared at PISB. PISB just merely shrugged.

In English...

Mr. Lancer was handing back everyone's test from yesterday. When SIPB got her test back it was pretty bad, she had gotten a D. Paulina had thought paranormal was a pair of normal people. Photosynthesis was put down as a type of photography. She did get cosmetology right though. Apparently Paulina was a little smater than Sam had given her credit for.

While SIPB looked over the paper, a boy approched SIPB.

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day," the boy flirted.

"Please just shut up because that line is so not working," SIPB commented back not even glancing back at the guy.

"What if I said..." he kept trying.

"Look," SIPB finally said whirling around to look at the boy, "How many times do I have to reject you before you get the picture that I'm not interested?!"

"Paulina, Aaron, that'll be enough. You can flirt later when your not in my class," Mr. Lancer attemped at calming them down.

SIPB just crossed her arms and mumbled, "We weren't flirting."

The class seemed to drag on forever. Mr. Lancer continued to go over the book they suppositively read but finally class ended. As SIPB tried to whizz out of the class, Mr. Lancer held her back. Just what she needed.

"Look Paulina, your grades are dropping and if you go down anymore, you'll be cut from the cheerleading squad. I may even need to talk to your parent if your grades do not improve," Mr. Lancer said calmly.

Like I care, Sam thought but got out the words, "Okay, I'll try harder."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and remember work harder," Mr. Lancer concluded.

When he said that SIPB nodded and fled for her next class with Paulina.

In study hall...

SIPB rushed in the door to find other teens sitting down, including Paulina who was filing her nails. She walked up to PISB and sat in the seat next to her.

"Will you stop filing my nails?! Your making me look like a prep," Sam urged.

"Sorry but your nails need a lot of work. Have you ever had a pedicure?" Paulina answered as she continued to file Sam's nails.

SIPB bent over and ripped the file out PISB's hand.

"Hey! I was using that," Paulina argued.

"Not anymore," Sam said with ease as she got up and threw the file out.

Sam sat back down and looked back at Paulina who had a snarl on her face. Just as Sam was going to start a conversation, the teacher finally came in.

"Hello everyone. Your regular study hall teacher, Mr. Osis, is out sick today so I'll be substituting. My name is..." She turned toward the chalkboard and started writing her name.

A few kids had straws and raised them at the teacher.

"...Mrs. Guthen and if you think that you are going to spit those spitballs at me, you've got another thing coming," she finished without turning around.

The kids lowered their spitball shooters and put them away. Mrs. Guthen turned toward the class and in her sweet yet sassy voice said,"I will let you guys talk this hour as long as your voices are at a considerable level and you don't act up."

She walked over to her desk and half the class went over to her desk to talk to her. Mostly the popular kids.

_They are such teacher's pets_, Sam thought and then went back to continuing her conversation with Paulina. "How did science go?"

"It was alright. Some chemicals got too hot, things flew and broke, Danny and Tucker cleaned it up, and you got an F. No big deal," Paulina said examining Sam's nails.

"What?! What did you do? Danny and Tucker probably hate me," said Sam alarmed and unsure.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just an F and Danny and Tucker will get over it."

"Well think about this, you got a D on your test in English."

"So?"

"Mr. Lancer is going to talk to your dad or worse...take you off the cheerleading squad."

Paulina gasped and stopped looking at Sam's nails. "What?! That's not fair!"

"Not so easy anymore is it?" Sam chimed with an evil grin.

"You have to help me with my grades," Paulina pleaded.

"Why?" Sam asked uninterested.

"Because I'm in your body and whatever I do everyone will think that you're doing it, not me."

"Darn it, you actually have a point...but I can always do the same."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The girls stared at each other meanwhille on the other side of the class was a teen who was about to fall asleep but caught himself.

He sighed and said, "I wish something exciting would happen."

Desiree heard that and brought up a little green portal. This random ghost that looked like a green blob appeared from the ghost zone.

Danny was walking to his class late because he had got a swirly from Dash. With his hair dripping wet, Danny had his hand on the knob of the door for his next class when his ghost sense went off.

"Great, now I'm going to be even later to class," Danny said reluctantly as he changed to his ghost form.

The random ghost phased through the lockers and faced Danny.

"Are you looking for me?" asked the ghost as he disappeared back into the lockers.

"Hey! Come back here!" Danny yelled following him.

The girls were still glaring when Sam caught a glimpse of two figures outside. She realized that it was Danny and some other ghost. It looked like it was just a simple little ghost. Then something happened that made Sam a little scared and Danny was probably scared too. It turned into a tiger double Danny's size with massive sharp claws sticking out. The ghost was a shape shifter.

Sam got up and looked out the window at the fight. The rest of the class joined her and watched the fight as well.

Danny was floating in front of the ghost and said annoyed, "Can we just get this battle over with. I have a class to get back to."

The ghost answered back in a deep voice, "You don't have to worry about class because your time has run out."

The ghost let his claws grow another 2 or 3 inches. Danny frowned and tried not to zone out because if he did, he'd be painfully shocked back.

The ghost made the first move and tried to claw Danny. He dogded to the left and shot a blast at the ghost. The ghost just went intangable and turned toward Danny.

"I'm am Tony, the shape shifter ghost and your worst nightmare," he ranted on.

Danny's eyes got big as Tony changed into a boy, Danny Phantom to be exact. Tony's hands glowed a bloodshot red which were fired at Danny who made a shield just in time to block it. Tony than lunged at Danny after his shield went down. They both phased through the wall of the school and disappeared within seconds.

SIPB got really worried and wondered if Danny would be okay. Her train of thought was broken by the teen who was bored earlier.

"That was so exciting!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I know! Now there are _two_ Danny Phantom's," Paulina stated gleefully.

"There's not two Danny Phantom's, one is just a shape shifting ghost," Sam corrected.

"How do you know that?" asked Paulina.

"Umm...well first it was a regular ghost, then turned into a tiger, and then turned into Danny. How 'bout that?" Sam explained.

"That doesn't prove anything," Paulina protested.

Sam just looked blankly at Paulina and put her head in her hand.

Danny landed on the floor of the gym looking up at himself.

"Do you still think you can win?" Tony asked slyly.

"I'm not giving up until you are gone," Danny answered with determination in his voice.

Tony changed back into the tiger he was previously. Taking another swing at Danny, Tony's claws actually got Danny. Danny let out a yelp of pain as claws ripped into his arms. He held his right arm as Tony lunged at him again. Danny went intangable and Tony passed through him. Before he was out of Danny's reach, Danny reached out, grabbed Tony's tail, spun him around and let go. Tony was sent into the pole that held the baskethoop up. It left a bit of a dent. He changed back into his ghostly stage and held his head.

"Told you I wouldn't give up," Danny said as he held up the thermos and captured Tony.

Danny changed to his human form and held his arm. He looked at where the pain was coming from and saw three huge cut across his arm.

"I'd better go to the nurses office and get this cleaned up. Then I'll head to class," Danny told himself as he headed out of the gym.

Down the deserted halls, Danny shuffled to the nurses office. He opened the door to find a nurse at the counter and she acknowledged him with a smile and said, "Hello, My names Patty. What can I do for you today young man?"

"Umm...I sorta cut myself and," Danny turned his cut toward her, "I was wondering if you could help me."

The nurse got up quickly and grabbed Danny's wounded arm.

"My gosh! Let's take you in my office and we'll get that cleaned up."

She walked down a hall and Danny followed her. He took notice of some of the pictures on the wall. Before he knew it, he was in the room with medical items. He sat in a chair as the nurse dug through her drawer for some cotton balls and and bandage.

"So how'd you get this cut?" she asked as she tended to the cut.

Danny searched for an answer and it was a horrible one but it was all he had.

"I was coming out of the bathroom and tripped on my shoelace and stumbled onto a pencil on the ground."

"There have been a lot of pencils on the ground lately but how'd you get three marks?" questioned the nurse.

"Uhh..." Danny searched for an explaination, "I had a cut there already there from my...cat and the pencil opened the cut again."

Patty looked suspious but just shrugged.

"This is going to burn a little," informed Patty.

Danny held in his scream and closed his eyes as the pain stung his arm. He finally opened his eyes when he felt the bandage of his arms.

"Now you can change your banage when you get home tonight. Here is another bandage for you. If you have anymore problems, just come talk to me," the nurse informed.

"Thanks," Danny said as he walked out of the nurses office and on to his next class.

Once again the halls were empty and there was nothing but lockers. He passed many classrooms before reaching his class, History with Mr. Rutz. Just as his hand reached the door handle and he opened the door, the bell rang and kids filed out of the classroom. Danny looked in to come face-to-face with Mr. Rutz. His piercing green eyes burning a hole through Danny's face.

"And exactly where have you been Daniel?" Mr. Rutz asked suspiously.

"I was in the nurse's office getting my cut cleaned up," explained Danny as he showed Mr. Rutz his bandage.

"What happened causing you to miss my class?"

Hopefully the same excuse he used on the nurse would work with Mr. Rutz.

"I was coming out of the bathroom, tripped, and cut myself on a pencil," Danny told Mr. Rutz.

"And what did you do with the pencil? Leave it on the ground for someone else to cut themself?" Rutz asked accusitively.

"No, I threw it away."

"Hmmm..." Rutz said in dibelief, "Okay you can go...but if someone else cuts themself because of a pencil on the floor, your going to be held responible. Or if your late to my class again, its going to be a detention afterschool with me."

"Yes sir," assured Danny as he fast walked to his next class.

Danny knew that Mr. Rutz thought he was a troublemaker. Ever since Danny had accidently burned a hole through the map of the United States with his ectoblast, he's been treated as if he were a criminal.

He managed to take whatever time was left and try to get to class on time. He went down the hall passing the remainder of kids who were going to their classes or just hanging out in the halls. Finally he reached his next class, art, who he had Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Dash in his class. Tucker and PISB were sitting together with an open seat for Danny. A seat away was SIPB, Star, Dash, and Kwan.

Danny reached his seat right as the bell rang.

Mrs. Trina came out of her little office and told them all to get started on their projects. Then she disappeared into her office once more. Tucker took notice of the bandage right away.

"Danny, what happened to your arm?" Tucker asked listening contently.

"I was fighting a shape shifting ghost named Tony," explained Danny as he continued to sketch for his project.

Tucker grabbed his pencil and looked over at PISB who was sketching flowers.

"Are you okay Sam? You're usually really concerned about Danny when this kind of stuff happens to Danny. And what's with the flowers? Are they going to be black and purple?" asked Tucker completely puzzled.

"No! Why would I do that? They're going to be red and pink," PISB explained she continued to draw.

Danny and Tucker exchanged glances and went back to sketching pondering what was going on with Sam.

A chair away SIPB was sketching a picture of a black rose in the center. To the left were trees with there dead leaves on the ground and a black bush as well. To the right was a field of withered flowers with dark clouds overhead. While drawing Star leaned over to see her picture.

"Paulina, are you alright? This morning you were all bright and colorful and that picture doesn't look anything like a bright picture. Did that Manson freak get to your head?" Star asked confused.

Sam let her anger get to her and broke her pencil in half.

She took a deep breath and replied, "I'm just not myself today."

"I'll say," remarked Dash as he peered over SIPB's shoulder.

Sam stood up infuriated and sat over by PISB.

"What do you think your doing?!" exclaimed Paulina, "Your ruining my image!"

"Your ruining my reputation by drawing those frilly little flowers of yours," responded Sam.

Danny and Tucker looked up from there pictures.

"It's about time you change your image. No wonder there isn't any guys who like you," added Paulina snipily.

"You know what?! You're just a little..." started Sam but she was cut off by the gasp of Paulina.

A jar of open black paint spilled on Paulina's picture. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Sam and Paulina.

"At least they're already colored in for you," Sam answered.

Pauilna got mad and opened a jar of pink paint. She poured and good sized amount on Sam's picture.

"You don't have to worry about coloring yours either," mimicked Paulina as she crossed her arms.

"You wanna know what I think of that?" SIPB asked slyly.

"What?"

Sam put her hand in dark blue paint and wiped it on Paulina's face.

"Ahhhhh!" PISB screamed.

"That's what I think," SIPB replied.

"Two can play at this game," said PISB as she dunked a paintbrush in the pink paint.

Sam started to back up while Paulina flung the paint off the brush. Sam ducked and it hit Dash who was behind her.

"Hey!" Dash yelled out. He grabbed for the red paint and threw it at PISB who ducked. It hit Tucker's glasses as he fell over.

"Paint fight!" screamed one of the kids.

Paint started to be flung everywhere while Danny ducked under table pulling Tucker under with him.

"Something is definately wrong with Sam and Paulina and we need to figure out what it is," Danny concluded.

"Yeah, the new Sam and Paulina are kinda creepy. Although it is fun to watch them fight though," Tucker argeed as he looked out from under the table.

SIPB had just poured orange paint on herself while PISB shrieked, "My hair!"

Danny stared at Tucker. Suddenly a whistle blew that pierced the air into silence.

"Who started this?" yelled Mrs. Trina.

Everyone was still and then everyone pointed toward Sam and Paulina who had each other by the arms. They quickly dropped their arms, put them behind their back and both used their innocent smile. Mrs. Trina narrowed her eyes and both girls exchanged looks.

SIPB had a rag with a bucket of soapy water as she cleaned the floor. PISB had a sponge and was cleaning off the tables.

"I can't believe I have to clean up after your mess," mumbled PISB.

"My mess?!" SIBP exclaimed.

"If you would have stayed where you instead of talking to me this would have never happened," Paulina protested.

Sam opened her mouth to say something back but she just closed her mouth. She got off her hands and knees and tried to compromise with Paulina.

"Paulina look, this fighting isn't going to help us any. We should try and figure out how to change back."

"Although it pains me to say it, your right," admitted Paulina.

"Lets finish cleaning. Then we can go to my place and figure out what to do."

"Why your place?"

"Do you have anything at your house that could help us switch back?"

Paulina was silent.

"Okay then."

PISB and SIPB were walking down the street.

"Yeah...just for tonight...Paulina...yeah...alright we'll be there in like 3 minutes...bye," Sam finished as she stopped her call on her cell phone, "Your turn."

She handed the phone to Paulina. She dialed her number and her conversation started.

"Hey dad, I'm going to a friend's house tonight...why does my voice sound so weird? Uhh, it was the cafeteria food...yeah I'll be alright...I will...Sam's...yeah...no I'll be okay...alright, bye."

Paulina hung up and gave the phone to Sam, "If he could worry anymore I'd be locked in my room, not able to get out until I was 20."

Sam laughed a little and Paulina giggled too.

"Before we get to my house, I need to fill you in on a few things that I hope you wouldn't tell anyone," Sam said.

"Alright, I wouldn't tell," Paulina ensured.

"My parents are really peppy, my grandma is a bit of a rebel, my house is big and the rest will have to wait until we get there. And please try to act like me because if my parents catch a _hint_ that I am peppy like them, they'll never let me live it down. They'll use it as blackmail if they find the need to," SIPB explained.

"Wow...your parents are peps. I really would have never guessed."

"You wouldn't be able to guess half the things that will happen tonight."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it," commented Sam, "Alright we're here and remember...like me."

"I'll try," Paulina admitted as they headed up the steps.

PISB opened the door to find Sam's parents.

"Hi Sammy. This must be Paulina," Sam's mom said.

"Sa...I mean Paulina, this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad, this Paulina. Now we're going to go to my room," PISB stated.

"Basement!" coughed SIPB.

"I meant the basement," PISB corrected.

PISB walked past Sam's parents and headed in the wrong direction. SIPB pulled her the right way and smiled innocently.

Heading down the stairs SIPB started, "You did a pretty good job back there."

"Thanks, I was hoping that I could one day become..." Paulina trailed off at the site of her downstairs, "This is your downstairs!"

"Told you that you needed to see it to believe it," added Sam.

"You weren't lieing."

"Alright. You can have a seat and I'll turn on some music."

PISB sat down on a lounge chair and looked around as SIPB turned on some music.

"Basically all we know," Paulina started as Sam walked toward her and sat in the other lounge chair, "Is that when we were in the bathroom, we changed. We also wanted each other to see what it's like to walk in their shoes."

"What if we both said something like 'we've learned our lesson and we know what the other person goes through'," suggested SIPB.

"Ummm, I think not," Paulina argued.

"We should try it just to see if it works," Sam protested, "Take my hands."

They grabbed each others hand and chanted, "We've learned our lesson and we know what the other person goes thorugh."

SIPB opened one eye and realized she was still in Paulina's body.

"Told you it wouldn't work," scoffed Paulina as she let go of SIPB's hands.

"I don't see coming up with anything," Sam yelled.

Paulina was going to comment but her parents called down, "You guys have some company."

"Hey Sam, we need to talk about today," Danny's voice echoed down the stairs as he rounded the corner with Tucker behind. They both saw PISB and SIPB sitting in the chairs.

"Uhhh...hi Paulina," Danny said as he waved nervously.

"Hey," answered PISB.

Danny and Tucker looked puzzled.

"It's about time I tell you guys what's been happpening today," SIPB confessed as she stood up.

PISB stood up quickly, grabbed SIPB's wrist, walked away from the boys, and hastily said, "We need to talk...now!"

When they were a ways away from Danny and Tucker SIPB started off asking, "What?"

"Don't tell them anything," Paulina urged.

"Why? They're my best friends, I think they deserve to know."

"They'll mock us and more importantly me."

"But they could help us get back in our original bodies."

"Then get the answer from them and we'll do it in private."

"I guess we could, I mean this would be a perfect opportunity for them to get some blackmail. All right," SIPB agreed as she turned back to the boys.

"So... what were you going to say," Tucker pushed for an answer to the unfinished information.

"I was going to say...that me and Paul...Sam,uhh...had a bet on who could act the most out of character," SIPB made up.

Danny looked suspisous and Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"I won so I got to come over to Sam's house since she lost," Sam continued, "And we were about to go bowling."

"Bowling?!" the boys exclaimed in unison followed by Paulina.

"Yes, bowling," Sam answered through her teeth, "And the remote is right here."

SIPB walked over to the theater counter and pressed the button on the remote. Suddenly the back wall lifted with a six laned bowling alley.

PISB stared in amazement and uttered out, "You never told me you had a bowling alley."

Tucker stared at PISB and Danny scratched his head as SIPB tried to cover for the mess up Paulina made.

"Now Sam, the bets over...YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Sam yelled in a hourse whisper.

"Ohh yeah, sorry," Paulina apoligized, "So who's up for bowling?"

"It's the last turn for Danny Fenton. Everyone else has had their last turn. If Danny can manage a strike, he can go from second place to first leaving Paulina in second," Tucker narrarated.

Danny put the bowling ball in his two hands and tried to calculate where he should roll the ball.

"He's concentrating...he's about to roll the ball...he stops..." Tucker continued.

"Tucker..." Danny said annoyed.

"Yeah?" Tucker answered cheerfully.

"Knock it off."

"Sorry." He stared at the floor until Danny looked away.

Danny tried once more lineing everything up, swinging the ball and letting it go. It thundered down the lane, everyone on the edge of their chairs. It made a big bang that echoed as all the pins went down except one that circling, debating on if it were going to fall or not. Sweat dripping from Danny's face, the pin fell. Danny took a deep breath of relieve while everyone cheered him on.

"Great game Danny," SIPB congraduated.

"Thanks. I never knew you were that good. Usually I have to watch out for Sam," said Danny.

"She's just not herself today is all," Sam answered with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

"This was all fun but you boys need to go," PISB urged as she pushed the boys toward the stairs.

"What's the rush?" Tucker asked curiously.

PISB stopped pushing them and they turned toward the girls for an explanation.

"It's already getting kinda late. We've played 2 games of bowling and now it's time for us girls to have some time for ourselves," Paulina explained.

"Well I guess...we'll leave so you guys can...bond," Tucker tried to get out.

"Come on Tuck. Let's leave the girls alone," Danny commented as he help guide Tucker up the stairs.

When they were far enough they started another conversation.

"Do you really think they'll make it through the sleepover," Tucker asked.

"I'll give them an hour or two," admitted Danny.

Downstairs...

"So what did you have in mind?" asked Sam.

"Make-overs and maybe a little bit of truth or dare?" suggested Paulina.

"Oh no! Absolutly no make-overs!"

PISB raised her eyebrow.

"There is no way you're going to dress me up like a little barbie doll!" protested Sam.

"Fine. Then lets at least get set up and put on our pjs."

"Well it's about time I get out of these clothes."

"Hold on...your not going to put your filthy black on my body."

"Well I'm not wearing any pink and if I have to wear pink your going to wear black."

"No way! Even though it's your body I will still feel the burn."

"Then I will wear black and you'll wear...pink."

"Whatever," PISB argued as she walked off.

"Paulina, wait!" SIPB chased.

A few minutes later of argueing, debating, and explaining, SIPB and PISB were among piles of pillows and blankets drinking hot cocoa finishing up their movie. PISB had on silk pink pjs that had white feathers around her collar and the ends of her sleeves. SIPB had on a black night dress.

"That was so awsome but I can't believe they didn't end up together. It was so obvious they were meant to be together," evaluated Paulina.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't that just bug you?" agreed Sam.

"It does. What was the name of the movie again?" asked Paulina as Sam turned off the tv.

"I'm pretty sure it's called Party of One."

"Hmmm...how about we play a little bit of truth or dare?"

"Umm...okay," Sam agreed fearing what Paulina would ask or dare her.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_'Darn'_ Paulina thought, "Umm...I dare you to let your parents see you, actually me, in pink."

"No way!"

"You chose dare, you have to do it."

"...Fine...but we're just taking a picture," Sam said as she got up and went behind the movie counter.

She shuffled around and pulled out a camera.

Sam pointed toward the wall, "Go stand over there."

Paulina obeyed and formed a pose for the camera. Reluctantly Sam took the photo as it was dispenced out. She looked at it and winced as Paulina came and looked at it and cheered.

"Alright, my turn. Truth or dare?" Sam continued.

"Dare of course," Paulina answered as if it were obvious.

'_Sweet, now's my chance for revenge_,' Sam thought, "I dare you to take a picture of me, or you in black."

"You are the meanest person ever!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours, now stand over where I was standing."

Sam walked over to the wall and stuck a small pose. Paulina took the picture and threw it over her shoulder without looking at it. Sam picked it up and smiled. She took the two pictures and put them on the counter. Then put the camera away and sat back down with Paulina,

"Truth or dare?" Paulina asked once more.

"Truth," answered Sam.

_'Perfect'_ thought Paulina, "Do you like Danny Fenton?"

Sam became alert and tried to answer the question cooly.

"Well of course, we're best friends."

"Not as friends but as more than a friend."

Sam knew she wasn't going to drop it until she answered.

"I...uhhh...would you look at the time?...Is it that late already?...Well I'm beat...See you in the morning, night," Sam replied all in one breath as she laid under the blanket pretending to sleep.

"But it's only 8:30," argued Paulina.

"You can never have enough sleep. Remember, everyone needs beauty sleep," SIPB laid her head back on the pillow.

Paulina just shrugged and laid down on the ground too. She laid in her thought on how she was going to get Danny and Sam together before she was sent back in her own body.

On the other hand, Sam laid done, her thought of Danny.

_'That was close. Paulina almost found out I love Danny. But I guess it's obvious but I refuse to say outloud I like him. At least not yet...' _Sam continued to think.

At the same time SIPB and PISB raised their hands and clapped twice. Soon the room was filled with darkness and silence.

The next day at the mall...

Danny and Tucker were window shopping and carrying on a conversation.

"Do you really think they made it through the night?" Tucker asked Danny.

"I don't know, I guess they did. When I called Sam there was someone in the background and I assumed it was Paulina," answered Danny, "I told them to meet us at the front entrance."

"Alright," argeed Tucker, "How long do think this 'Sam and Paulina' thing is going to last?"

"Hopefully by the end of today. If we know Sam, there's is no way she can successfully handle being with Paulina for 24 hours without killing her or ripping her hair out."

Soon the boys stopped dead in their tracks along with half the mall. Coming in through the door were Sam and Paulina but they looked completely different.

Sam wore a long denim skirt, white shoes, a white tee with a pink heart on it, a pink bow in her hair, and her eyes were sparkling from all the makeup.

Paulina on the other hand wore black cargo pants with chains, black combat boots, a black tee with a purple oval on it, a skull hair clip, and midnight black makeup that made her look like the devil.

After no one moved, Sam and Paulina made their way toward Danny and Tucker.

"See what you've done?! Everyone is staring at me and you like we're crazy. I knew we shouldn't have played truth or dare this morning," Paulina yelled in a loud whisper.

"Why do you always blame it on me?! I'm not the only person here you know." Sam straighted out.

"Yeah but I'd have to blame it on myself."

"That's the point."

"Whatever...tell me again why I'm even here?"

"Because Danny wanted to us here...and hopefully I can find a cure for this horror movie I am trapped in."

"Oh yeah."

"There's Tucker and Danny. Let's just get this over with."

The boys still stood there as if their feet were glued to the floor. Danny came back from their daze first.

"Hey Sam. We wanted to know if you were doing a little better but I can see that your...your...you have a very different style of clothes today," Danny stammered.

"Isn't it ever so stylish?" replied PISB.

"It's wonderful. Now let's do what needs to be done and get out or here," SIPB pushed along as she pulled Paulina to the shops.

"This is new and really creepy at the same time," Danny noted.

"The fact that they lasted together for more than an hour is what really scares me,"commented Tucker.

"We need to talk to Sam immediately alone and try to get to the bottom of this before this gets out of hand."

"I second that dude. Let's get a move on."

Danny and Tucker ran after SIPB and PISB only to find them in Abyss, a clothing store.

"Could you hurry up? The sight of all these bright colored clothings is enough to make anyone sick," mentioned Sam.

"Don't rush me," Paulina replied as she sorted through the clothes, "What do you think? This one or this one?"

"Neither because your not buying anything."

"What about all the money your parents have? You could afford it."

"Quiet! I don't want anyone to know that." SIPB said as she tried to silence Paulina.

"Well if you don't buy this I may just get this urge to tell everyone that I'm rich...like it's a bad thing," threatened Paulina."

"Fine! I thought you were annoying before, this is waaaaay worse. I knew that sleepover wasn't a good idea."

They went to the counter to check out and the cashier swiped the tag.

"That'll be 24.99," the cashier announced cheerfully.

SIPB pulled out a credit card from her wallet in her pocket and the cashier swiped it and gave it back to SIPB. Paulina took the shopping bag and they left with the cashier calling after them, "Thanks for shopping Abyss and have a great day."

"Okay it's my turn. Now we're going to my store," informed SIPB.

"I'll go to the store with you but I refuse to go in with you. Who knows what repulsive things could be in there?"

"I do and they're not repulsive, they're just dark."

"I'm still not going in there with you."

They walked down to Sam's store, Creepy Crept.

"Yeah, a name like that is enough to keep anyone out. If you need me, I'll be out here on this bench," declared PISB as she sat down and looked around.

"Just don't embarrass me okay?, "Sam said as she walked away, "Like she could do anymore damage."

While PISB sat on the bench, SIPB was in Creepy Crept, and the boys approached PISB secretly, a girl was admiring an outfit in one of the stores windows.

"Wow, I wish I had that outfit. Then maybe I could become one of the prettiest and most deadly girl out there. Haha...deadly...oh well," she said as she walked away taking one last glance at the outfit.

A moument later Desiree appeared and cast her green smoke towards the young girl.

"What the..." yelled the girl.

Soon she was wearing a jean jacket over a red shirt. Her blue jeans had white gems going down the side with black high heeled boots. When she finally transformed completely, she went in search of guys.

Meanwhile...

PISB continued looking at her nails while the boys came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Paulina yelled as they pulled her away behind a pillar.

"Sam, we want to know what's going on. You're not being yourself at all," Danny interagated.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," argued Paulina.

"Your wearing pink for crying out loud! The Sam we know never wears anything like that," commented Tucker.

"Well maybe this is the new Sam so get used to it," replied PISB.

"No! I know something is wrong and you're not telling me," Danny lashed back.

"Well if I wanted you to know I would have told you already. Now bud out!"

Before Danny could reply his ghost sense went off.

"We'll finish this later," Danny said trying hard not to yell, "I'm going ghost!"

Danny's outfit changed to a black and white jumpsuit. White boots, gloves, hair, belt and an emblem on his chest. His eyes glowed a neon lime green as he finished his transformation.

Danny flew off in search of the ghost as PISB stood in amazement forbidden to move.

Paulina was still in shock but she did manage to get out, "Danny is a ghost?!"

Tucker was quite puzzled by this, "Are you sure okay Sam? Danny has been half ghost for the last year."

"He has?"

"Uhhhh...yeah."

Paulina was still clueless about everything. Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton. All the times he had saved her, it was actually Fenton. Did she still like the ghost boy? No duh she did, this just made things a lot eaiser.

Meanwhile...

Danny was high in the mall looking for any indication of the ghost. Sure enough there were screams from the girls on the other side of the mall.

"He's mine you witch! That's right, run while you still can!" exclaimed the transformed teen.

"Ummm...can I help you?" asked Danny as he appeared behind her.

She turned and took a long look at Danny before responding.

"No, but I'll be more than happy to help you," offered the teen as she approched Danny.

"Hey! Back off!" protested Danny as he blasted the girl away from him.

She went spiraling into one of the shops scattering the glass everywhere. Now all attention was on the two ghosts fighting. Mst shoppers dropped their bags and ran out of the mall.

"All right, no more Mrs. Nice Girl," stated the teen.

She flew from the broken glass up to Danny and lashed out a blue lighning bolt lasso. She roped Danny and spun him around until she let him go and he hit the water fountain. Danny, getting steamed, shot his green ecto blast as he rose to her level. She easily maneuvered around the blast and planted a spin kick on Danny in mid-air sending him back down on to the floor.

Danny sat up and commented, "Enough is enough."

He went invisable leaving the deadly teen confused. She looked around and saw nothing. Danny snuck up behind her and blasted her down. She fell like a stone and Danny watched to see what would happen next. He was readying himself to dodge a blast but there was nothing. The ghost he was fighting turned back to her normal self.

"Woah...what happened? And why am I on the floor?" questioned the teen as she got up and dusted herself off

Danny thought everything was fine so he flew off behind one of the pillars. He changed back and walked out from behind the pillar to find PISB and Tucker.

"Great job dude," praised Tucker.

"That was awsome Danny!" exclaimed PISB as she propelled herself toward Danny and kissed him of the lips.

Tucker's jaw dropped while Danny stood in amazement at what Sam just did.

Meanwhile...

"Yeah, see if I'll ever back to this store again!" yelled SIPB.

"Your not welcome to come back!" screamed back the cashier.

"Why would I come back to a cruddy store like this anyway," commented Sam, "Good for nothing store."

She stormed over to the bench Paulina was supposively going to stay.

"Darn it Paulina! Where'd you go?" Sam asked herself as she searched the mall.

She found her a second later but it wasn't really the image she was looking for. The little witch was kissing Danny with her body so everyone thinks she kissed Danny.

Sam got furious and stormed over to PISB to rat her out.

"Paulina, you good for nothing shallow little witch! You were suppose to stay on the bench!" shouted Sam.

"Paulina?!" asked Tucker and Danny at the same time.

Paulina turned away from Danny and towrds Sam, "I would have stayed on the bench but these two pulled me away for questioning."

"Guys? What's going on?" Tucker tried budding in.

"I don't care! You should have gone back to the bench but instead your over their kissing Danny like there's no tomorrow!" Sam argued.

"It was only a short one. You should thank me for doing you a favor," protested Paulina.

"Guys," Danny said trying to break the arguement.

"How are you doing me a favor?! Everyone thinks I kissed Danny!" yelled Sam.

"Guys?" Danny attemped again.

"Isn't that what you want?" questioned Paulina.

Sam searched for a reasonable answer that wouldn't reveal any hints toward her liking Danny, "That's none of your business."

"Guys!" yelled Danny as he pushed the two girls apart, "What is going on?"

"You wanna know? I'll tell you. Paulina and I switched bodies yesterday during lunch," Sam explained.

Paulina gasped while Tucker and Danny were starting to put the missing pieces into the puzzle.

"So it was Paulina who blew up the beaker in Science and saw Danny change into Danny Phantom," Tucker questioned.

Sam nodded.

"Let's go to my house so we can figure a way for you guys to change back," commanded Danny.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sam and Paulina.

The four of them walked out of the mall to Danny's house while Desiree watched them walk out of the mall.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Paulina were sitting around in Danny's room as Danny and Tucker were being filled in. Sam and Paulina were on the ground while Danny was on his bed and Tucker was on sitting on the chair next to his desk.

"How exactly did you guys switch? What happened?" asked Danny.

"When I went into the bathroom yesterday to wash my face off because _Paulina_ got food all over my face..." Sam started.

"Hey! I didn't spill food on you. Danny did," corrected Paulina.

"You tripped him!" exclaimed Sam.

"Could you finish please?" Tucker asked hoping to quiet the girls.

"As I was saying...Paulina and I were in the bathroom, got in a fight and we wished that the other could walk in each others shoes," explained Sam.

"Then the lights went dim and there was green smoke with two flashes of light. Next thing we know we're in each others body," finished Paulina.

"You said there was green smoke?" asked Danny as if something clicked.

Paulina answered, "Yeah...why?"

"Did you hear anything?" Danny continued.

"No...wait I thought I heard somthing but I just brushed it off. I thought I heard someone say 'So you have wished it so shall it be'," Sam answered.

Sam was starting to see what he was getting at.

"You don't think that Desiree had something to do with this do you?"

"Who's Desiree?" Paulina cluelessly asked.

"Someone who you don't need to worry about," Sam shot back.

"She's a ghost that grants wishes," Tucker told Paulina nicely.

Sam shot a look at him and he simply replied, "What? She asked."

"Anyways, it could be possible. We have to try a make a plan to see if we can catch her if she is the cause for this," replied Danny answering Sam's question.

"Does anyone have an idea?" questioned Tucker.

"I got one!" Paulina volunteered as she raised her hand.

"Just put your hand down Paulina," Sam told Paulina.

"She could have a good idea Sam," Danny said trying to convince Sam to let Paulina tell her plan.

"Fine," Sam agreed bitterly while she crossed her arms.

"Thank you Danny," Paulina said, "We could go to the park and have someone be the distraction and make a wish. If this Desiree is really here, she'll come and grant the wish. Then we can change back to our normal selves and Danny can use his powers to get rid of her."

"I would have never suspected that from her considering she gets C's,"Sam commented in amazement.

"That's perfect but who's gonna be the distraction?" Danny asked looking slyly at Tucker.

Paulina and Sam got the hint and looked over at Tucker too.

"Why are you looking at me for? I'm not being the distraction again. I said no!" Tucker argued.

At the park later that night...

"I'm always the distraction. No one else is the distraction but me. Why am I always the distraction?" Tucker mumbled.

"You can start anytime you want Tuck," shouted Danny who was floating behind a tree.

Tucker took I deep breath and said loud enough, "I wish that Desiree was here."

A second later, with a puff of smoke Desiree appeared, "You rang?"

"Yeah" Sam replied as her and Paulina jumped out of the bush, "I wish that Paulina and I switched back to our normal bodies and Paulina never remembered any of this."

"Wait, that wasn't part..." Paulina squealed.

Before Paulina could finish, Desiree granted the wish moments before she was sent onto the ground by Danny. As Danny and Desiree fought, Paulina and Sam switched into their normal bodies and Paulina forgot everything.

"Whoa...what happened? Where am I? And why do I look so hideous and you look good?!" Paulina asked confused.

"Paulina, just go home and get some rest," Sam instructed.

Without any more questions, Paulina walked off scratching her head.

"Well that was easy," stated Tucker.

"Of course it was easy, she's Paulina. In her own world she won't askquestions unless it involves some sort of gossip or involves herself," Sam explained.

Tucker just stared into space and processed what Sam just said.

Meanwhile...

Danny was tangled in the branches of the tree he was thrown into. He tryed to untangle himself with no such luck.

"There's no way you can win this time. I have the upper hand," Desiree told Danny as her hand turned into a huge claw.

The claw extended toward Danny but at the last moment Danny went intangable through the tree. Desiree looked around for the ghost boy as her arm came back to her and retained it's original form.

"Actually..." came a voice behind Desiree.

She turned to see Danny with his thermos at hand. He activated it and she disappeared inside it.

"...I think I have the upper hand," Danny finished his mid-sentence.

Danny floated down to his friends on the ground and changed back to his human self.

"Great job Danny," Tucker congradulated.

"Did Paulina go home?" Danny asked.

"Yep, she should be home asleep in her bed," Sam answered.

"So Sam, speaking of Paulina," Tucker said changing the subject.

Sam quickly pulled Tucker hat down over his face so he couldn't go any further in his conversation.

"What about Paulina? No questions? Alright then. Who's up for a round of bowling at my place?"

"Sounds like fun. Are you ready to get your butt whooped?" Danny challenged.

"Get ready to eat those words Fenton," Sam responded.

"Don't be so sure about it Manson," replied Danny.

They started to walk off but turned toward Tucker who was finally getting his hat back to where it was suppose to be.

"Are you coming?" Sam called back.

"Hold on I'm coming," answered Tucker as he ran after them.

Danny did lose the close game of bowling that night and I had the pleasure of rubbing it into his face. As for the inccident at the mall earlier that day, Danny never asked what Paulina had meant. I guess it's a good thing he's so clueless. Tucker eventually forgot as well. But as for me, I will never forget it. It felt weird watching myself kiss Danny in real life, not in my imagination. I just keep telling myself though...destiny will find a way in time.

Sam


End file.
